Something you never knew was missing
by EricCarlisle.bitethis
Summary: Carlise creates a method for the women of the family to conceive, soon everyone will hear the patter of tiny feet. Family fun and Drama:D Regular pairings T to be safe
1. The discovery

**Ok, I was thinking about a sort of logical method for vampires to conceive and came up with this. Please let me know what you think!  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM **

I hurried to collect all the scattered pieces of paper from around my study, as Esme lay over my desk smiling wistfully at me. I felt my mouth drop open at her natural beauty.

Her curly hair her hung low over her shoulders as her small fingers played absentmindedly with one of my pens.

It took alot of my mastered control to stop myself for going over and repeating everything that had just happened.

"Carlisle, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare??"

I noticed that had just been staring at her for the best part of 5 minutes. I laid the papers on the free part of the desk before bending down and chucking Esme over my shoulder.

"And didn't your mother tell you to run from scary monsters that want to suck your blood." I chuckled against her neck before slowly kissing up it.

She closed her eyes before suddenly opening them again.

"What's wrong, love?"

I used my thumb and smoothed out the crease between her eyes.

"Carlisle do you really think it will work?"

Ahhh that was what was bothering her.

Since Renesmee had entered our lifes, it had reopened old wounds for both Rosalie and Esme about the inability to have there own children.

They both tried hard to cover it up but they were secretly hurting.

With Esme help I think had discovered a way to help them conceive.

"Well... all the evidence suggests it would but please don't be to disappointed if it doesn't. "

She snuggled into me, "don't you think we should test it ourselfs first before telling the others?

I would hate to give them hope then snatch it away again." I gently smoothed her hair as I thought of my answer.

"Well, I don't want to suffer Rosalie's anger if it works and we didn't tell her first." I replied with a shudder.

Esme thought about it then she suddenly sprang from my arms and grabbed my hand.

"Let's tell them now." She must have seen my look of sheer horror.

"But...I haven't... I I haven't decided what to say yet."

"Carlisle dear, your talking to our kids not a hospital board."

Yes but our kids were worse.

ESPOV

I pulled Carlisle behind me as I yelled for a family meeting however it appeared everyone was already in the family room.

Emmet and Jasper seemed to be playing a game with Nessie which involved her giggling madly while being held upside down by Emmet while Jasper was holding a Spongebob toy and a inflatable bat.

Every one else looked very amused watching from the sidelines.

Carlisle sat down stiffly with worry clearly etched on his face. To be honest I can't blame him most of our family meetings end in broken furniture and a couple rampaging vampires in the forest.

"What's up pops," Emmet asked grinning like a manic at seeing Carlisle's so uncomfortable.

Carlisle returned Emmet's question with a death glare and called for every one to sit down.

After every one was seated in there couples with Nessie on Edwards lap, Carlisle began to speak.

"We have some very interesting news that we would like to share with you and I would like to be able to talk uninterrupted."

He eyed Emmet and Alice when he said this.

For once Edward and Alice look generally confused as me and Carlisle had worked extremely hard to keep them in the dark about this.

"We have discovered a way for vampires to possible get pregnant!"

The reaction throughout the room varied dramatically, Rosalie remained shell-shocked in the chair with Emmet waving his hands frantically in front of her face, Alice immediately started screaming and clapping

along with Nessie their excitement outdid any other emotion in the room.

It projected through to Jasper who started screaming with them.

Bella and Edward looked pleased for the family but kept a level head, "How Carlisle? Surly it's not possible?"

The other children dropped to their seats eagerly anticipating this discovery.

"Well, after what happened to Bella it's obvious that us men our still fertile and in someway's you are to."

This left puzzled looks on most people's faces. Rosalie went to say something but Carlisle gently held up his hand and carried on.

"You see, you still have the eggs inside you that you stored as a human however the reason you can't conceive is because they are frozen in the ovaries.

They aren't getting the chance to be fertilised."

Understanding dawned on Edwards face. Turning to Carlisle he said

"So if you were to extract the eggs and fertilize them outside the body, it would be a hybrid like Ness because the eggs are human?"

Carlisle looked generally pleased at Edwards's intelligence of being able to work it out.

"Exactly, and then I could implant them back in the womb and inject hormones daily into the womb, so they could develope in the girls bodies.

I believe it could work."

Suddenly the room erupted in to total noise.

**I have the next chapter written, which focuses on there reactions and if they will decide to have a kid but I would like some reviews before I post it:)**


	2. Choices

**Wow thanks to everyone that reviewed, I have never had that many. Heres the next chapter **

CPOV

Everyone developed into excited chatter that made it sound like a middle school classroom.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie, she looked even more beautiful than normal. If that was even possible. The massive genuine smile on her face seem to make it glow and for once she was totally

engrossed with something other than herself as she talked away a mile a minute to Emmet.

I felt a tugging on my leg. I looked down to be greeted by the totally adorable sight of a confused Nessie. She wore a pout that could challenge even Alice.

I lifted her on to my lap but she still continued pouting at me, it made me chuckle to look at her.

Plastering on my serious face, "What's bothering you little one?"

She folded her arms and asked "does this mean I can have friends?"

She looked slightly wary as I thought of what she meant, as she developed quickly she was unable to go to a mainstream school but I never thought this bothered her.

She was always surrounded by people she had the wolf pack, Charlie and Sue, us. She had even met Quil's imprint Claire a couple of times. Though she wasn't with people her own age.

I realised her stupid I had been to not see this problem before.

"Well if it works, you will possible have new cousins maybe even an uncle or aunt."

"An uncle or aunt? How is that possible?"

"Well if Esme and I have another child it would be your mummy and daddy's sibling so your aunt and uncle."

She looked surprise as she realised it made sense.

She beckoned me closer so she could whisper in my ear, for what use it did everyone could still hear.

"Does that mean mummy and daddy will have another baby? Will I get a new brother or sister? Pleeasssse?"

She asked as if it was my decision. I quickly scanned the room Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper were to involved in there own talks to be paying attention.

However Bella and Edward had been watching and listening and they both looked surprised and worried at Neisse's question.

"Well I think you would have to ask them about that." I chuckled into her hair before setting her down again.

She skipped happily back towards them and screamed excitedly "Daddy, can we have a new baby to?"

That was a low blow even for Nessie she knew Edward never refused her anything.

Edward picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, "umm I don't know Ness, will umm..... think about it."

They hurried back to there cottage and they both looked apprehensive about the talk to come.

No sooner had they gone, Rosalie suddenly flew into my arms.

"Oh my god, dad! Thank you so much, you're such a genius. I might finally get a baby!"

This definitely was a new side of Rosalie.

"hmm, we don't know if it will work." No need to add I was confident that it will.

"Yeah but you wouldn't of told us if you didn't think so."

She looked full to the brim with happiness. "How soon can we try?"

I hadn't considered this. I assumed me and Esme would try first and then our children.

"I think me and your mum should try first and if it works then you."

I expected a protest at having to wait but she just smiled and hugged me before going back over to Emmett.

He looked slightly overwhelmed, it had always occurred to me having a child was something they both wanted. I guess I should talk to all the couples individually at some point.

APOV

Wow, that was the biggest surprise of my life. Nothing ever surprised me how did people cope with not knowing the future?

I saw Nessie skipping over to Carlisle so I would have to talk to him later.

I felt Jasper slide of the chair behind me as he sat next to me on the floor and pulled me into an embrace.

He was making a facial expression a bit like a strangled cat.

"Emotion overload?"

He just nodded.

Shit, oh my god this can't be happening! The future has gone blank, worry quickly crept through every cell of my body.

Jasper entwined our fingers, "Baby what's wrong?"

"I..can't...see.. any..anything!" Jasper didn't panic at all, I started shaking his shoulders .

"Why aren't you worried?"

" I thought that would happen, you can't see Nessie can you??"

I shook my head and then I understood, Carlisle method would work.

Everyone's future was wrapped up in having a little hybrid baby, so I couldn't see anything now.

"Jasper, what, I'll never see anything again?" How can this be happening something so perfect turn out so wrong for me.

He smirked.

Jasper Hale love of my life smirked at my distress!

He must have saw the evil glint in my eye and he let the smile fall from his face.

"The only reason I'm not worried is because I have a plan. You can see human because you were one and vampires as you are one?"

He waited for a response but I think I had gone into some sort of vampire shock.

"Bella can project her shield nearly self consciously now. Remember she has done it with Nessie before?" I thought for a bit.

When we went shopping a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to see what Nessie would look like in certain clothes, Bella had half covered her; the human part. So I could see her furtue.

I looked Jasper in the eyes and immediately felt calmness although he wasn't using his power.

"We will get Bella to cover them halfly with her shields when they are born but intill then I'm without my sight?"

"I think so." I loved that Jasper knew my power nearly aswell as me .

"Ok, I guess I could survive with that." I lent back into his embrace.

"At least we know it will work now." Jasper said matter of factly.

"So what's everyone else deciding to do?"

I searched for everyone's futures and was met with an inky blackness.

However I caught snippets of Edwards and Bella's.

"Carlisle and Esme aswell as Em and Rose, have decided to try it. Edward and Bella are still undecided."

I felt Jasper hand brushing up and down my arm.

"What about us Jazz? Do you want to be a daddy?" I asked smirking just like he had at me.

He grinned from ear to ear. "I never considered it before but now there just something about it that feels right. Do you know what I mean?"

I did. I always accepted that children were of the cards for us but then I pictured Jasper holding a little girl with his wavy blonde hair cooing a lullaby or teaching an adorable little miniature Jazz how to play  
baseball.

Oh and all the shopping I could do for baby stuff.

"Yes, I do, shall we try?" Jasper pulled me onto his lap so I was facing him.

"I can't think of anything else I want more than a child with you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips parted into a usual routine.

"Me neither."

EMPOV

Ummm wow, that was a surprise. Where do I start? Rosalie the most beautiful wonderful person in my life was finally going to get her biggest wish.

She looked so excited in a way I had never seen, she was talking at me about stuff we would have to buy and do aswell decorating the room for him/her.

I really want a child and even more as it would make Rose, so happy but I wasn't up to it.

I'm Emmett the joker I can't take anything seriously and now I had to take on the most serious role ever.

"Em babe, are you ok?" Crap I couldn't ruin her good mood. I smiled in the cheeky way she likes.

"Of course, but do you think I'm up to being a dad?" She ran her fingers through my hair and grabbed my hand.

"Emmett you will be the most fantastic father in the whole world, I mean look at Ness she loves you when she's sad you are the only one who can cheer her up."

Great she was basically saying I'm a big kid.

"You're also strong and serious when you need to be and protect anyone from anything and that's why I love you."

Well I guess I could be. Yeah having a kid would be great but if it's a little girl. No way in hell am I letting anybody date her and if any dog even tries imprinting on her like they did with Nessie,

it'll be a one way ticket to doggy heaven. I don't understand why Bella and Edward even allow it.

"And you are going to be the best mum in the whole in entire world." I pulled her closer.

"I can't wait." I whispered in her hair. She giggled then ran over to hug Carlisle.

**Good, bad? review please? . Update: I have posted a poll to decide which couples have boys and which girls.  
**


	3. Planning ahead

**I now have my poll up for who should have what gender child. Thanks again everyone who reviewed**

EPOV

Bella and I were running Nessie back to the cottage, Nessie's head looked up from my shoulder so she was facing me.

"Daddy please can we have a new baby everyone else is getting one?" Her eyes, Bella's eyes looked hopefully back into mine.

"I don't know darling, me and you mum will need to discuss it." She nodded and let her head fall back onto my shoulder.

_It's just an act, just an act she does it everytime she wants something _I kept repeating this in my head. I felt wetness on my neck and saw silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

Damn she was good.

I brought my head down to her ear "I'll tell you a secret, I want another baby too." Nessie clung to me even tighter as I felt butterfly kisses on my neck.

I smiled down at her.

It was true I welcomed the idea of bringing another child in to an already perfect family, I knew Nessie would love the idea of a brother or sister however Bella wasn't even a year into this life yet.

I couldn't put that kind of pressure on her.

"Edward did you mean that?" What does she mean did I miss something?

"Mean what?"

"That you want another child?" Oh no, crap of course she heard what I said to Nessie.

"Well. ..Umm yeah"

"Yes yes, oh Edward I thought you didn't want to." She was in my arms before I knew it, I shifted Nessie back on to my shoulders and carried Bella bridal style back to the cottage.

"You thought I didn't want to?" She looked sheepishly at her hands.

"Well your reaction at the house you looked so surprised but uninterested I just thought.."

"That it was something I wouldn't want." We both grinned stupidly at each other, when we reached the cottage I kicked the door open with my foot.

The days exciting events had worn Nessie out so I placed her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. She sometimes sleep talked like Bella use to.

Bella started leading me up the stairs and I followed behind like a love sick fool, I was totally whipped but who cares.

She had me against the wall and was trailing her finger down my bare chest. Weird I didn't even notice my shirt coming off.

"So are we really going to do this, have another child?"

"Bella, I can think of anything more perfect."

Suddenly a terrible noise cut through the air, Emmett.

"Oi Eddykins stop screwing Bella and get your butt back over here."

It's not like we even got that far, I thought as I rebuttoned my shirt.

I came to the bottom of the stairs to meet a very grouchy Nessie. She was wipeing sleep from her eyes while growling under her breath about killing Emmett.

"Don't worry, I'll help." Bella said as she scooped her into her arms.

We ran much quicker back to the house we were nearly there when Nessie squirmed in Bella's arms to look at me. "Daddy, what's screwing?"

I was going to personally light the fire for Emmet. "Well it's when.. umm. I know ask your uncles. No even better ask Jacob he will know."

Yes, if she asked Jacob he would have a mental scar for life and never be able to think or do anything like that to her.

She raised her eyebrow at me but let it drop.

JPOV

Ha ha "Daddy what's screwing?" I love that kid like my own for just making Edward able to feel all those emotions at once.

A second later Edward came through the door looking extremely flustered and pissed, the term if looks could kill sprung to mind when he looked in Emmett's direction.

Carlisle sat back down in the chair looking serious but humour was still radiating from him obviously his thoughts weren't so serious either judging by Edwards expression.

We all settled back down again like earlier waiting for Carlisle to speak.

"I thought I should let you know more about the procedure that I will be doing, as I will need your mate's assistance during it."

Was he joking, he has to be joking. Do I look like a doctor to you?

Emmet wore an expression like mine and all the girls suddenly looked nervous and started fidgeting.

Carlisle must of seen are reactions and started to reassure us. "It's just any medical instrument isn't sharp another to pierce our skin so we will."

Carlisle swallowed unnecessarily .

"We will umm have to use teeth I just assumed everyone would be more comfortable doing it this way." He said it so quickly that I nearly missed it.

"Stage one would be harvesting the eggs, we would have to make an incision so I could remove them directly.

Stage two fertilizing them, this would take about a week. I would try to harvest all the girls on the same day.

Stage 3 would be implanting them back into the womb.

Stage 4 would be the pregnancy I predict this would last a month, you would experience cravings for both human food and blood.

I will inject you daily with increased dosages of the hormones progesterone and estrogens, to recreate a human womb.

Stage 5 would be a delivery by c – section."

He looked relieved when he had finally finished explaining it and slipped easily out of doctor mode.

I could see why his patients liked him so much he spoke with an air of confidence.

The battle plan was excellent it struck the situation head on leaving no room for mistakes.

The whole room look extremely impressed, a wave of excitement hit me out of nowhere and I turned to see Alice dancing on the balls of her feet.

"Bella you decided to have another baby, now we will all have one near the same time!"

She ran over and started half strangling and hugging them.

There was alot of hugging going on today it made me want to go over and start cuddling up with Emmett. Being the one dominated by emotions was tough.

"When will we start trying?"

Carlisle calculated something in his head.

"Well soon sometime this week. I will starting collecting the eggs the day after tomorrow. Esme and I shall try first and then I promised Rose."

"Bella, Alice any preference to who go's next?"

"Alice can, then she will be too caught up to drag me shopping for ours." She smiled to let us know she was joking.

"Ok Alice then Bella."

RPOV

Seriously if it wasn't for the fact the vampires can't sleep I would swear this was a dream.

Alice came dancing over dragging Esme and a unhappy Bella behind her.

"We have to go on a girlie shopping trip tomorrow and get a ton of clothes and new furniture, I figure if we buy boy and girl stuff we can decorate a boys room and girls and two unisex to be safe as we are bound to have a mixture." She continued chatting but I tuned it out till it was just a hum.

In a couple of months time I was going to have a real baby as in ten toes and ten fingers, and with the most amazing guy in the world it was so surreal.

"Rose? What do you think?" huh what was that

"I said I had an even better idea, we will make two nursery's a boys and a girls it, the spare rooms are massive it makes much more sense."

That sounded so cute we were going to have so much fun.

"Alice that's brilliant."

"We should bring Ness along, she would enjoy a trip and we don't want her to feel pushed out by the new babies" Esme said.

I looked over my shoulder and Nessie was sat on Jasper's lap reading him "Cinderella."

Jasper looked down on her adoringly, I could only imagine what he would be like when he had his own.

"I think the boys should come along tomorrow aswell." The other three even Bella didn't like the sound of this.

"I mean we will have to drive at least 4 cars down to be able to take back everything but they could go off and see a film or something while we shopped."

They all grinned wickedly as they thought of enforcing this punishment on their husbands. They could probably see every film showing.

**Am I dragging the process out to much? I have nearly finished chapter 4, review?**


	4. Stage 1

**O.k, you guys are like amazing:D Thanks agian for all the feed back and reviews.**

APOV

I started the engine to my gorgeous Porsche, I recently updated this one was electric blue!

Jasper hesitantly climbed in next to me and forced a smile.

"Jazz it's not like your actually shopping today, we will call you when you have to take the bags back to the car but that's it."

"Babe it's not that, you know I love shopping with you." Of course he did, that's why last time I had to promise that he could pick me out a special outfit to get him to come.

That special outfit might I add was two flimsy bits of fabric.

"Then why are you going all emo on me?"

"Carlisle said he wanted to go to the toyshop and get some "proper toys" for them rather than just fancy dolls."

The amount of mischief I felt coming from Emmett when he found out was unreal. I just know he is going to do something totally inappropriate drag me into it and I will be in jail again! "

"Well, Carlisle will be there so he won't take it to far. I wish I had my sight then I could tell you what he was planning."

I held back a sigh, I just had to keep reminding myself that losing my sight was a small price to pay for what I was getting in return.

As we pulled into the Seattle mall car park everyone was already waiting outside their cars. Esme and Carlisle were outside his Mercedes, Em and Rose where engaging in activities against her M3,

Bella and Edward looked on in disgust standing by her Vanquish if Nessie looked embarrassed by them.

If Bella could still blush she would be beetroot right now everyone was staring and pointing at the inhumanly beautiful people standing with 3 droolworthy cars.

When me and Jazz pulled up people actually started snapping pictures.

It was going to be a long day.....

We shopped from 9.00 – 7.00 only returning home because poor Neisse's legs would no longer support her .

We all carried as many bags as we could then called the boys to take them back to the car while we carried on. In total we only had to call them 15 times, so we didn't get round to do as much shopping as I thought.

I was so excited, that Carlisle forced Jasper into using his gift to calm me down.

Nothing like spoiling all the fun.

BPOV

I normally detest shopping, but today was actually amazing.

I think we must of spent like a year of Carlisle's wages but that was like pocket money to them.

We brought dusty pink wallpaper and gold paint to do the floor boarders in girls nursery while the boys will have golds and creams and chocolate colours.

For both floors we are going to do polished oak flooring, the cribs are so cute in a white wicker.

I can't even remember with my vampire memory what the clothes and toys are like because there are literally that many of them.

Alice gave us the impression she was on speed earlier, she was dancing and jumping all through the house screaming at people where to put things.

In the end Carlisle told Jasper to forcibly make her calm which she hates.

When we arrived home there was a parcel on the door from Jake

_Dear Doc, my gorgeous Nessie, Bella and the rest of you bloodsuckers oh and Blondie_

Thanks for calling to warn us about the upcoming new vamps, don't worry the treaty is still intact  
and the pack look forward to meeting all the little munchkins. We have inclosed a present for them  
because we are the most generous warm hearted people you know (and maybe Edward will let me see Nessie without him breathing down my neck all the time??)  
We will call round soon, as you leeches sure do know how to cook a good meal.

Seriously, congrats and best wishes

from both packs, Sam and Jacob (me being the more important one)

p.s I was going to give you this face to face and like waited 4 hours, like seriously did you die or something?? I got bored so wrote this note. Enjoy.

I opened the box and inside was 4 beautiful hand carved cot mobiles, each was beautiful and unique.

The first had 7 beautiful moons each varying slightly in its wooden texture, Latin was inscribed on them, using my newly discovered language skills they read

_Vigoratus, Decor, Sedatus, visum, Patronus, Matris, Lector_ - _Healer , Beauty , Calmer, Vision , Protector , Mother , Reader. _

At the centre was the most beautiful women ever. I realised they told a story it was my first year or so in forks the moons represented each Cullen and at the centre was me, the beautiful carving was me.

I was really glad I couldn't cry or else I would be brawling like a baby.

The second was in a lighter wood with a broken heart in the centre from the sides was a sun and a russet wolf.

I chuckled at the motorcycle but it didn't look out of place on such a antique look object as there was a masculine guy and the beautiful girl riding on it together.

Coming in from either sides were hands gripping each other tightly. This represented my bond with Jacob.

The third was my favourite, it was a deep red coloured wood. In the centre was a vampire that bore a strong resemblance to Edward stood ready to fight alongside the russet coloured wolf.

From the sides were various vampires and wolfs that actually looked exactly like the person it was breathtaking. At the very back they was the beautiful girl who they were protecting.

The last was alot more native with 4 beautiful white feathers in the middle, I guess he had heard about our pillow incident.

Running along the top were several interlocking hands and paws. At the front was a carved out figure Renesmee riding on a back of a wolf.

Each figure or object was 3D ans smooth, I could still smell the fresh wood.

Edward came up behind me and pulled me close. "What's wrong love?"

I couldn't talk so instead I shoved the package at him he briefly looked through it.

"There beautiful and gorgeous just like you."

CPOV

It's been 2 days since I announced our discovery to the family and I was going to extract the eggs today the first step in the process.

I had never felt more nervous about a procedure even though everything was prepared and ready.

The whole family was fussing in the living room trying to keep busy they all fell silent when I walked in.

God I was no empath but you could cut the tension with a knife, even Emmett and Alice was sat in silence.

"Ok, who would like to go first?" I smiled and tried to look comforting, they all looked at each other seeming to dare someone to step forward.

Just when I thought I was going to have to act like a teacher a choice a couple Rosalie stood up.

"I will dad." I knew she wouldn't let something like this stand in the way of her wish.

"Well done honey, we will do this in my office."

They both nodded and walked hand in hand up the stairs.

I turned round to face Esme, "try to get them to relax a bit it will make it all easier."

She lent in to me and I gave her a quick kiss before following Rose and Emmett.

Empov

Here we go the first step to parenthood, Carlisle came into his office and smiled though even I could see it was forced.

I love Carlisle's office its well cool it even has one of those call hospital beds where you can adjust the height and well cool medical tools.

Whenever everyone's hunting me and Jazz sneak in and play doctors with Neisse's stuff toys.

Last time we had to remove the bunnies head but we not mean we always buy a replacement so she is none the wiser.

Carlisle gestured for Rose to lie on the bed which she did he then handed her a tiny pair of small cotton shorts and a cami vest.

We discreetly turned our backs while she changed, I wanted to look but Carlisle gave me the eye as if to say _If you turn around and look at my daughter you will get a Rosalie style smack on the head._

God what did he think all those noises were coming from our room we were hardly playing scrabble, we married for Christ sakes!

"Done" whoa she looked well hot in the tiny most minimal clothing.

"Alice said if I even attempted to put you into a grubby hospital gown that she would rip my head off and feed it to the pack." Carlisle chuckled

When we didn't laugh he decided it was better to probably get it over and done with.

"Ok Rose if you lift up your top a bit," he got a pink magic marker and drew a straight line towards the bottom of the stomach.

I raised my eyebrow at his colour choice.

"Umm Alice made me buy pink." He muttered

"Ok Emmett bite through the skin, neatly, try not to let venom pool into your mouth as it will sting her."

I lowered my mouth towards her stomach and for the first time since I have known her there was fear in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and instinctively grabbed Carlisle hand he talked to her soothingly to try and distract her.

She smelt amazing not like how humans smell as in a tasty yummy way but as in the fresh smell of the air after it's rained through a drought, with the sweetness of freshly baked cookies and bread.

When my teeth made contact in cut through relatively easily and I carefully followed the line drawn it was like a clean cut as she had no blood to bleed.

When I was done Carlisle and I quickly swapped places as he produced a long metal tipped syringe, while he was working me and Rose just looked into each other's eyes trying not to think about what was happening.

"Rose this will sting but it's the quickest easiest way to close the wound, Emmet you need to inject your venom on the area to close it." I swallowed hard, venom was painful and I would rip to shred anyone who would deliberately inject it in to her, now I was doing it myself.

I tried not to think about and lowered my mouth once more and did it in one quick swipe.

Even though she didn't make a sound I could see her pain.

"Well done, I couldn't of done it better myself. I would just go and relax for the next 24 hours now." Carlisle slapped me on the back and pecked Rose on the forehead.

I thanked him for the both of us then carried her to our bedroom to chill.

CPOV

It's been one long day, I extracted all the girl's eggs today.

None of them complained of even made a sound but there pain was obvious.

They even seemed physically exhausted afterwards, something our kind doesn't experience.

Esme lay in my arms with her eyes closed, even though she couldn't sleep it seemed to make her feel better.

I got the guys to give me there "specimen" earlier so the fertilized eggs would be ready for implanting soon.

After Emmet insisted that he would need a bigger cup about 100x and made several joke about Edward needing a kiddie size one, we were all about ready to rip his head off.

Finally we got there in the end and everything was now ready.

**Lol from writing this I have got behind on school work so next update wont be till atleast tuesday, though if I get a chance I'll try to squezze a chapter in tomorrow.  
If you get a chance vote on my poll and review. **

Amber xx


	5. Stage 2 and human cravings

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and sorry if i don't get a chance to reply. I apoligize now for grammer errors and that fact I still havn't made the chapters longer I just really wanted to get this up:D  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but as you know it all belongs to Stephaine Meyer**CPOV

The sun was just rising over the baseball field it sent rays of light scattering all over the clearing, the effect was nearly blinding even to a vampire.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps that I recognised instantly as Esme's. She seemed to hesitate at the door to my study before silently entering;  
I turned my gaze away from the window so I could face her.

She gave a weak smile but she looked mentally worn out, today I was going to attempt to implant the embryos.

I pulled her into my arms to try and reassure her in this one simple touch, I sat down in my office chair and pulled her onto my lap.

"I know Alice said it was going to work but when will we actually know?"

I had wondered about this and after discussing it with Jasper and Bella, we had thought of a way to give a kind of pregnancy test.

"When Bella can focus on it and hold a shield around it and Jasper can feel its emotions that's when we know it's worked."

She held my hand in hers and I started rubbing small circles on the back of it anything to remove that crazy look from her eyes.

"If you're not ready we could try with Rosalie first?" Even though I seriously wanted this child, I didn't want her to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

She looked shocked but that was quickly masked over.

"No, let's do it now, this minute."

"We don't have to do it now I just want to make sure your happy with it."

"I am, the best thing in the whole universe is to have this child with you."

I understood now that crazy look was her desperation for a child.

"Ok we will do it now."

She smiled and walked towards the bed I had used last time, luckily this part was extremely quick and with our speed it would be done in less than 10 minutes.

I lifted up her top and squeezed her hand before biting into the pale silky skin on her stomach, I opened a tiny hole just large enough for me to inject the embryo.

I pulled back quickly and snatched up the test tube and got my needle ready, the special needle that Edward and I had developed pierced the womb easily and I quickly implanted it.

Now I just have to close it up, I used the minimal amount of venom required to close it, and looked at the clock 5 minutes 43 seconds; not long at all.

Esme sat up slowly and grinned, "We did it, we are going to get our baby!" She laughed with such happiness that I scooped her up and kiss her full on the lips, she kissed me back and we stayed in each other's embrace intill we heard the front door opening.

ESPOV

We hurried down stairs eager to see their reactions , Emmett and Jasper walked in pushing and shoving each other into the living room.

Emmett ran at Japer as if to shove him onto the sofa, but Jasper suddenly froze.

Emmet expecting him to move ended up flattening him against the back of it, while he lay on top.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" He asked outrage. It was incredibly disturbing to see them on top of each other like that.

However Jasper just gazed at me in wonder. "You've all ready done it?! I can feel its emotions and there really powerful and unusual. Its...it's very confused but at the same time ecstatic."

It had only been about an hour and Jasper could already feel it.

Carlisle wrapped his arm round my waist and started questioning Jasper on what he could feel, though Emmett being Emmett had to cut in.

"What mum's pregnant ?"

"Well done, your not as stupid as you look." Jasper snapped back his voice dripping with sarcasm.

At this point the rest of our children traipsed in grumbling about the boys covering them in mud during their wrestling match on the way back, this stopped immediately when they saw Emmett and Jasper.

"Jazz, you told me you weren't into that kind of stuff?" Alice screeched

"Emmett, finally you decide to get on top?" Rosalie laughed at her poor husband.

They both looked at each other as if only noticing where they were and sprung apart like they were on fire.

Edward who had been busy covering Neisse's eyes, suddenly started looking me up and down in wonderment.

Rather than having one of those annoying one ways conversations with him, I decide to tell everyone at once.

"I'm pregnant!"

After a round of loud squeals and other such noises, I explained to them what had happened earlier.

"I thought you were going to do it later on today?" Rosalie asked

"It was sort of a spur of the moment decision." Carlisle answered with a small smile.

Alice threatened to take Bella shopping if she didn't attempt to put a shield around it immediately.

Bella gritted her teeth at Alice, but closed her eyes anyway to focus.

No one else noticed any difference apart from Alice who sighed in relief than ran over and started hugging me.

"Oh Esme it's wonderful, you are going to have a beautiful..."

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Alice we don't want to know."

"Oh, but it's so cute please."

She gave me the puppy dog eyes that she normally did to get her own way. I dropped my gaze so I didn't have to look into them.

"No." I said firmly hoping to get my point across.

"Fine then." She grumbled and poked her tongue out in a very childish manner.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at her but didn't comment, "Do you see any complications at all?"

She got that dreamy look that she normally got when she was having a vision and started shaking her head.

"No, but I can't be sure as your futures are still very involved with all the other babies."

The rest of the day continued in the same manner, endless rounds of questions.

I looked at Carlisle and he rested one had on my stomach and the other behind my neck.

"I'm holding everything I want in my hands right now."

He whispered in my ear before caressing my face. I knew right then that everything would be just fine.

**One week Later**

CPOV

The last week had been one of observation and endless research, though in general Esme's condition didn't change much.

Her strength and speed reduced slightly and she her the sweetest little bump ever but apart from that nothing.

I had decided to tell the hospital a partial bit of the truth, I said that Esme was 6 months pregnant and required me to be on hand as she was experiencing difficulties.

In the end I had managed to wangle half a year off.

Alice had taken Esme shopping for a whole new wardrobe to fit her growing bump.

She was excited about the new clothes and bump for Esme, I wasn't sure how she would handle it when she had it herself.

I came down stairs to find all the girls sprawled across the floor watching some weepy film, I sat down and put my arm around Esme.

She smiled but everyone else glared as if had interrupted some private meeting.

"Love, have we got any chocolate." Chocolate, she hadn't eaten human food in over half a century and always said it smelt terrible when Ness tucked in to it.

"Umm sure we have some in the kitchen for Jake, would you like some?" She smiled at my appalled look.

"Yes please, my first craving for human food" she joked.

All the girls lost interest in the film and watched Esme eat her ways through two massive bars of dairy milk, I just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Things are going to get interesting.

**Im sorry for the briefness in all the medical procdures but I have no clue how it would go so i don't want to make myself seem to stupid!  
Also hope you don't mind the time skip I just wanted to speed things up.  
Please review and it might inspire me to write quicker lol...**


	6. The kicker causes complications

**The next couple of chapter will be Carlisle point of view while Esme is pregnant, thanks again for sticking with the story.**

CPOV

2 weeks

The children were all out shopping for the tenth time this week, I swear they all thought we were expecting a dozen babies with the amount of packages in the house.

For example the other day I walked into my office to find 12 prams fully assembled in there, twelve!

According to Alice each child needed a practical pram, a heavy duty one for events such as baseball (I wasn't sure if she thought they were going to be playing) and a stylish one for outings.

Of course she didn't consider that they were only going to need them for less than 7 months.

I climbed the stairs to mine and Esme's room carry a bowl of soup with tiger bread, surprisingly it was now her favourite meal as she was hunting less and less each day.

I pushed open our bedroom door and found her dozing in bed, she started sleeping on the same day she began to eat human food so 1 week must be a mega turning point in the pregnancy.

I crept over and placed the meal on the bedside table, her eyes fluttered open when she sensed my presence.

"Hello darling, how do you feel this morning?" She stretched gracefully and pulled back the cover for me to get in.

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her lower back to reduce the pressure, she sighed and snuggled closer.

"I feel fat." She groaned.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." I countered

I pained look crossed her face; with vampire speed I whipped back the covers.

"What's wrong were does it hurt?" She rubbed a spot just above her belly button while batting my hand away.

"Carlisle it's fine, it just a bit uncomfortable when he moves."

This was pure torture.

When Bella was in pain, I would have done anything to make my human daughter feel just a little bit better this feeling multiplied by 10 with Esme.

Every pained expression was a massive punch in the stomach. Wait, did she just say he??

"It's a boy?" She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well... its just I have this feeling that's it be a gorgeous baby boy just like his daddy?"

"You know Bella was convinced that Nessie was a boy and last I checked she was a beautiful growing girl." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you think different?"

"I bet it's a girl"

"Your on." she grinned

Suddenly she jumped in my arms before I could react she grabbed my hand and guided it over her stomach, and then I felt a really powerful kick.

I laughed and rubbed the spot.

"Be good to your mummy and don't kick her to hard." I murmured before kissing her rounded stomach.

Alice danced through the door talking about some clothes she had discovered in a vintage store, she was oblivious to the moment she had just interrupted.

She went straight to the closet and started stocking it with brand new clothes still talking away.

I grinned at Esme and beckoned at the door, if I hadn't heard her enter maybe she wouldn't hear us leave.

We snuck out like two teenagers with Alice still jabbering away.

I pulled her down the hall dodging the voices of are returned children intill we came to the last room on the floor.

I knew that they had been busily making this into nurseries but I was yet to still look inside.

I walked through the door and even with over 70 years with Esme and Alice, I was deeply impressed.

The flooring was a smooth solid wood but still harbouring that rustic effect, standing on the floor were two beautiful wicker white cribs.

Blankets in cream lavenders and light pinks were folded down to create the cosiest cribs known, priceless pictures hung on the walls in golden framed that suited the dusty pink wallpaper perfectly.

There was a treasure chest full of so many toys it could supply Forks children for several years and the most amazing thing yet was a baby grand piano on a raised platform.

Lining the walls were built in shelf's holding timeless classics and modern titles that Renesmee enjoyed.

Of course Alice had added vanity tables and a walk in wardrobe already packed with clothes.

There was another room built on that had had the wall knocked down to make an open planned room, this was a movie station for sure.

There was a 50 inch mounted screen complete with blue ray player, wii and PS3. I had a feeling Jasper and Emmett would spend alot of time here.

Various bean bags and a sofa were also there ready to use.

It was only then I noticed the extended room added to the right making the entire room L shaped, the boys part of the room had a cream wallpaper and chocolate boarder.

This was accompanied by the familiar white cribs and flooring. The boys also had a walk in closet and treasure troves of toys along with bookshelfs aswell.

"Esme this is absolutely amazing" I breathed.

She smiled pulling me closer, as soon as are lips touched the baby aimed a massive kick to my gut.

We chuckled and instead went to the movie section of the room and put on a DVD to enjoy the newly decorated room for the first time.

3 weeks

Things had gone from excellent to terrible in a matter of days, Esme had gone up to bed and woken up in the middle of the night vomiting.

After that her strength went and I had firmly told her that she had to stay in bed intill the baby came she now look about 7 and a half months pregnant.

She was still stronger than Bella was but her stomach had already suffered mild bruising and all she could keep down was a little blood and soup.

I spent nearly all my day, reading, talking a generally trying to keep her in a comfortable condition.

The most worrying factor was that I was unable to make her keep a stable temperature.

She was still a vampire so her body didn't react in the same way as a human, making drugs pretty much useless.

Jasper regularly checked in to make sure the child wasn't experiencing any distress, he assured us each time it was fine.

Going by the delivery time of Nessie I was hoping to not have to deliver it for another week it seemed to be developing even quicker than Ness had.

So I had absolutely no idea as what to do for the first time in my life.

Esme placed my hand on her now giant bump where the kicker was furiously beating again, she sighed and placed her head on my shoulder.

"He is going to be a strong one when his born maybe he can challenge Emmett?"

"Don't you mean her?" I joked

"It could be either or both, I couldn't really care"

My reply was cut off by a loud ripping noise, mixed with shouting from Alice and the sounds of our kids pounding up the stairs.

I looked at my beautiful wife in my arms, surprise and pain was written all across it before she fainted in my arms.

**Im sorry but with school work and riding, Im unable to make the chapters any longer and still fit everything in. I am going to close my poll tomorrow night. Who will be right, Carlisle or Esme?? At the moment there is one vote between it!  
I promise to update tomorrow if I have 10 reviews?? xx Oh yeah any ideas for powers and which child I could give it to? Just PM me or review thanks!!**


	7. Esme has a baby?

**Im sorry trying to update with all my school work is making the quality decrease (Not that there was much to begin with) lol so please don't get mad!  
Oh yeah and thank you to MakaylaMicks- for the name and reader 1996 - for the power:D**

I collected her in my arms and in less than half a second I was in the hospital style room that had once been Bella's second home.

The children crowded into the door way waiting for their orders, I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

"Ok Rose, Emmett take Nessie away from the house but stay within hearing distance, Japer Bella be prepared to use your powers if necessary and Alice and Edward I need you to help me deliver it."

They all stared for a split second before hurrying to do their task.

The abnormal sight of Esme's stomach was truly terrifying, it moved up and down with a total mind of its own and the occasional ripping sound pierced each of my eardrums with a thousand tiny daggers.

I knew there wasn't time to debate anything just to go with my instinct, she was jerking around as if she was experiencing a seizure.

"Edward hold her down before she injuries the baby or herself."

With that said I ducked down and started ripping and tearing the skin like the savage beast I truly was, it was a sickening sight.

Splitting like nothing more than wrapping paper I cut through it and lifted out the prize...a beautiful baby boy.

I felt all the air leave my body as he looked right back into my eyes with something like recognition written in them.

The eyes were the brightest blue with thick curly black eyelashes to peer out under; covering his head was a mop of blond hair soft with slight waves.

Esme claim to him was in the face high rounded cheekbones, with pink delicate lips. He blinked and began to whimper such a pure angelic child shouldn't cry.

I went to comfort him but he was snatched from my hands.

"Carlisle, Esme you better do something." Alice hissed and she carried my child away from me.

Venom pooled to my mouth just thinking about myself, it was my fault Esme was like this it was my experiment.

Then in her hour of greatest need I had been to busy staring at our child. I was a poor excuse for a doctor, for a husband.

I kissed each tear each broken part of her allowing the venom to escape as I did leaving smooth marble skin behind.

Edward moved away from her shoulders which he had been holding down while she was fitting, to investigate some thought he had picked up on.

I went to her head and lightly kissed her on the lips before sitting by her lifeless body, waiting for her to come round.

Minutes later even though it seemed like hours, Alice and Edward stepped in grinning so wide I would have laughed in any other situation.

"Alice" I croaked "When will..."

"Exactly 2 minutes 12 seconds, dad don't worry she will be as good as new."

She walked over to her mum and changed her into her favourite pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

It's only then that I noticed Edward holding a baby, my baby.

Crossing the distance between us in a matter of a stride he handed me the beautiful child.

"Congrats dad, we will give you all some space but come down sometime everyone's desperate to be formally introduced to the latest Cullen."

Still smiling they exited the room as if there was some inside joke, I wasn't aware of.

He was just as beautiful as his mum.

I stroked his cheek which made him smile with cute little dimples, Esme was right after all it was a boy.

Squirming in my arms he reached towards Esme according to Alice she would be awake in 10 seconds.

I held him closer so he would be the first one she says when she opened her eyes, with fingers tiny and nimble he reached for her face and pressed his fingers to her cheek.

When the contact was made her eyes flew open.

"Esme." I breathed

She looked disorientated and confused.

"What happen we were....?" Her eyes found him.

My early qualms forgotten I held him out for her.

She cradled the bundle in her arms taking in exactly what he looked like, I swear I even saw her count the toes and fingers.

I held her hand and joined her in just enjoying the company of our little miracle, she broke the silence first.

"Carlisle thank you, you gave me everything I could ever want as if you yourself, our other wonderful kids and an eternity to enjoy it weren't enough. You gave me him."

I gripped her hand tighter "and you gave me a reason to live, I don't know what I would do without you."

At that moment our baby began to gurgle happily.

"I think he wants a name, what about Ash or Percy?"

She giggled "Percy, where did that come from dear?"

It was a very popular name once.

"Ok then what do you suggest?"

" I like Zachery or Robert." I put my arm around her and twirled her soft her around my fingers.

"Definitely not I work with two men named that and they are both total jerks they treat the nurses like maids. No son of mine will share a name with people like that."

Laughing she climbed off the table and sat on my lap.

Holding both of them in my arms, I pulled back the cashmere blanket to get a better look at his face, "Well what does he look like to you."

We both studied his face and something seemed to click in my mind and only one name seemed to roll of my tongue.

"Christian." We both said together and as if he agreed a smile brighter than the sun lit up his face.

Two hours later we were still upstairs and had already learnt alot about him.

Tickling him caused him to giggle in the adorable way only babies could and after learning the hard way it appeared he was venomous.

After giving him a bottle of deer blood he confused my finger for more food and started biting and sucking it, Alice must have informed everyone of this discovery as loud laughter carried up the stairs.

I had forgotten about the children all probably desperate to meet their new brother, it seemed Esme was thinking along the same line.

"Love, shall we got and introduce him to the nut house?"

I carried him to the living room with my arm wrapped around my gorgeous wife.

"Children I would like to introduce you to Christian John Cullen." There was a moment's pause before the girls ascended on us like a pack of wolfs while the guys stood back in an amused fashion.

I quickly surrounded him to Rosalie while Bella, Alice and Nessie cooed and gushed over him.

"I must say he is really adorable dad, how long before he can play football?"

I do wonder about Emmett sometimes.

"Not for a while yet son, why don't you play with Nessie?"

Edward and Jasper strode glancing every now and then at their wives.

"Because Jasper's crazy girlfriend screams at me if she gets the tiniest spot of dirt on her."

"Em, she's my wife not girlfriend. You know that!"

Before this could go any further, I went to see how Christian was coping with his new fan club.

Alice intercepted me before I had even taken a step.

"So dad what do you think of his power, we could of done with that when Bella was human, huh?"

Power? He didn't have a power that I knew of.

"What power, Alice? "

"You saw it; he did it in front of you!"

I was past confused, my mind was totally boggled by now.

"Like a second before Esme woke up what happened?" The tone of her voice was extremely undermining of course I could recall perfectly well with my vampire memory.

"Christian touched her face. But that would mean..."

"Yes Carlisle he has the power to heal."

That was impressive but worrying as he would be the latest piece that Aro would be eyeing up for his collection.

"It's weird Esme hadn't discovered it either, I thought Vampires were meant to be smart?"

I picked Alice up and swung her round, "And I thought vampires who could see the future would know before the day of his birth."

"Daddy put me down!" She was laughing and smacking my shoulder playfully.

Today my mood was just too good to be spoilt.

Standing by the glass door looking into the setting sun was Esme cradling our little child, slipping my arms around her waist I tilted her head back for a kiss.

"Its twilight the end of enough day, I very hectic one at that."

"I now the wait for tomorrow and all the joys it will bring."

**I still need some ideas for powers so keep reviewing with idea. thanks**


	8. Getting to know Christian

**WOW we cracked the 100 reviews mark, thats amazing. Thanks for all the people who offered to beta for me I had a really hard time chossing.  
Sorry about the AN appearantly your not meant to post them by themselfs so I got a bit of a slap on the wrist for that lol.  
This is just a little filler chapter before the rest get pregnant. **

CPOV

I had just entered the local Walmart to buy some chicken nuggets for Christian, even though it was just over processed meat, and in no way  
nutritionally valuable the kid loved them.

Esme enforced the healthy balanced diet so it was alright for me to give him this treat every now, and then.

Purple dinosaurs were dancing in top hats on the box of chicken nuggets; I found the box so amusing that I wasn't paying attention to where I was  
going, and ended up knocking over a young woman.

"I'm exceedingly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"  
I offered her my hand, knowing that it was safe due to the fact that I was wearing gloves.

"Don't worry I'm fine, besides it's just as much my fault I wasn't looking either."  
She held my hand a little longer than necessary, so I carefully maneuvered out of her grasp, and picked up her purse.

She had blonde hair, and an athletic build. Her body language, and clothes suggested that she would be suited to the role as a cheerleader  
which could very well be possible as she couldn't be more than 17.

"Um, this might seem a bit forward, but do you want to go for drinks later?"  
Was I hearing right a teenager who wasn't even of legal drinking age was asking me out; what had this world come to?

I calmly said the magic M word as she quickly backed off; after this incident  
I paid, and hurried home to where my darling wife and son would be waiting.

I was just wiping my shoes on the welcome mat when Emmett came onto the porch with Christian tucked into his arms; I reached for him at the same time he  
reached for me.

"Who wants to say hello to daddy, huh little man?" All the while Emmett talked in a stupid little baby voice as if he was unaware of my presence.  
I chose to ignore him, and held my hands out patiently.

"Here comes the airplane zoom," he started pretending he was an airplane, and was making him fly through the air.

Christian was starting to get impatient, so he thought now would be a good time to show Emmett his sharp teeth, and started to try to gnaw through his  
finger.

"Aw, geez what sharp little teeth he has," smiling he plopped him in my arms, and lumbered off.

My son now looked about 5 months old even though he was only just a week, nestling his head under my chin I walked up the stairs hoping to find Esme.

To be honest, I was surprised she had left Emmett alone with him. I had my foot on the first step when Nessie popped her hand round the corner.

"Grandpa, daddy said to tell you that Grandma, mommy and Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice have gone hunting."

Emmett than popped out as well "Dad it's not fair; Esme said that Edward was in charge until you came  
home. Why do me and Jazz always get overlooked we're just as reliable?"

I decided not to beat around the bush, and tell him straight.  
"No you're not, so the girls really left you in charge of two children?"

I wasn't sure if I had entered some sort of parallel universe, but it didn't seem right.

"Yeah, it was really funny Alice dragged Rose and Esme out the door. You should have been there."

I suddenly had the urge to check Christian all over for injuries; it took a lot of restraint not to.

I decided to try and settle him down for the night, so I put on a children's film, and laid him down on one of Esme's cushions with the  
cashmere covers, this normally worked to get him to go to sleep.

His growing and learning pattern were at the same pace as Renesmee at this age.  
He did a tiny little 'O' shaper yawn before waving at me.

He was just so cute. In an attempt to get him to quiet down faster, I started smoothing his hair, and humming, finally his eyes started drifting shut.  
I guess it had been a busy day for both of us, and tomorrow was going to be an even busier day as I was implanting all of the girls, because after a bit of persuasion,  
I had finally relented, and agreed to perform the procedure on all the girls at the same time.

Everything was go to be extremely busy, and I was now questioning my judgment, but I guess anything would be worth giving them the happiness Esme and I had as soon as possible.

EMPOV

"Come on Esme, you really need to hunt, and we haven't gone on a girls only hunting party for ages!" Alice had Esme by the wrist, and was  
forcefully dragging her through the door.

"Edward dear, can you come here a minute?" Big surprise she called for golden child, Edward.  
I heard her muttering about, "keeping his eyes on Christian at all times, and not leaving Emmett alone with him."

Why couldn't I look after him? He loves playing video games with me; though he isn't very good, but I'm training him to be a pro.

Rosalie was the last to stomp out the door after Alice who was threatening to drag her like Esme.

Watching them until they had completely disappeared behind the trees; Edward whizzed up stairs to get my little bro.

Today I was going to prove I was an excellent babysitter, but I needed Nessie for this.

I hid in the closet until I heard Nessie skip by, and then too fast for even her eyes I darted out grabbed her mouth, and pulled her into the closet.

Turning her head, she noticed it was me, and stomped on my foot "Uncle Em let me go, or else I will get Jazz, and dad to beat you to a pulp."

"Nessie," I told her sadly "that's not very lady like. Anyway I need you to fall down the stairs."

She looked at me skeptically, and started shaking her head.

"Daddy said you would finally lose all your marbles someday it's a shame it had to happen so soon."

"Whatever, so you hurt yourself by pretending to fall down the stairs, so that your daddy will be too busy to taking care of you, and keeping an eye on  
Christian. This will lead him to letting me watch Christian 'til grandpa comes home; can you do that?"

She thought about it; then a sly smile spread across her face.  
It was easy to say I was starting to rub off on her.

"Good girl, you can make yourself cry right?" she nodded her little head making her curls bounce, "Good, I'll make a loud bang then you staring  
crying, and say you hurt your arm."

"Sounds good to me, but let's say I hurt my ankle 'cause I fell earlier and now it's all bruised."  
She lifted up the leg of her jean, and showed me her awfully swollen ankle dotted with blue patches.

That looked bad, why on earth hadn't she told anyone?

I let out a low whistle, "Ness that looks really bad why you didn't tell one of us?"

She shrugged, "it takes a lot to hurt me, but I barely felt it."

"If you sure; okay go now." She jumped neatly from the top banister, and laid down at the bottom of the stairs holding her foot.

I chucked myself down onto the floor gentle enough not to go through the floorboards, but hard enough to make a significant crash.

After a few seconds Nessie's small sobs carried up the stairs, I had to give it to the girl they sounded so real that even I ran down stairs, and met Edward and  
Jasper at the bottom.

"Ness, what happened?" Edward smothered her hair back out of her eyes.

"Did you hurt yourself baby?" This was my chance I jumped to Edwards's side, and picked Christian from his arms.  
He looked grateful before scooping up Ness, and taking her through to the kitchen.

I seriously will have to do something extra nice for her.

Christian started tossing in my arms so I followed Jasper to the sofa, and started bouncing him on my knee like they do in the movies.

"Em, what's going on? There's no pain coming off Nessie just mischief. Are you corrupting our innocent niece?"

"I have no idea what you mean!" Raising his eyebrow he switched the channel to boxing.

"Hey Christian you could do this", I gently picked up his hands, and started imitating them so they followed the same punching moves as on TV.

Christian giggled, and started flapping his legs around.

I heard Edward finish putting a bandage on Nessie, just as Carlisle came through the door.

**K, thanks again for reading and hopefully leave a review to let me know what you thought? and thanks to my awsome Beta Obssesive Reader**


	9. Who's having a baby?

**I was feeling in a very good mood so I thought I would use the chapter to reveal the poll results! lol there is a extra surprise which a couple of people suggested so I thought I would chuck it in**

APOV

(Vision)

_Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the field, by the lake, the sun rebounding of their skin making the air shimmer above them, Christian was running around them in a circle hand in hand with a breath taking little girl. As they snapped photos of them Emmett ran into the scene, and started tickling the little girl she giggled, and screamed "daddy" to try, and get him to stop. Rosalie and I were walking towards them holding the hands of two little girls. The first must be my daughter, and she was so cute, the funny thing was the one with Rosalie was nearly identical to the gorgeous girl Emmett was still tickling.  
Edward and Bella had reached the spot where the other were. He was carrying Nessie who now looked about eight and a little boy who had the most intense eyes that were nearly covered by a mop of copper coloured hair. Everyone was sparkling, and laughing, my family.  
_  
(End of Vision)

Oh my god, Rose was going to have twins! Jasper and I were going to have a little girl, and a stunningly handsome little boy for Edward and Bella.

This was going to bring the coven up to a total of 14 after the births we were going to have to move away from forks as it would just raise suspicions even more.

This would be especially ** Jacob who couldn't leave with us, as his duty as Alpha wouldn't allow it.

"Alice was that just..." I sprung at Edward so quick that the impact sent us both spiraling to the floor with me on top, my hand quickly concealed his mouth.

"Don't you dare! It is going to be a surprise for everyone; if you can keep it to yourself I will remove my hands," all he did was raise one of his eyebrows, rolled his eyes, and nodded his head just as Carlisle came in holding Christian by the hand.

He coughed loudly announcing his presence. I jumped off of Edward to notice a little crowd had gathered around us.

They were all looking at use like we had finally lost it.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence, "Did you see something we should all know about?" Damn I knew they wouldn't drop this easily.

"No what I saw is for me to know, and reluctantly Edward, and for you to find out." I needed to change the topic and quick.

"Awe Christian aren't you a big boy walking all by yourself." I crouched down to his level to be met by a serious pout.

"Someone's in an exceptionally foul mood." Jasper commented.

Christian shied in closer to Carlisle leg raising his hands to be picked up. He sighed before lifting him of the ground.

"Yes it would appear someone is very opposed to walking." Carlisle said while Christian smiled at Emmett who was now in the doorway watching the current events.

My little brother gave him the thumbs up and giggled.

Much to everyone's disgust they got along like peanut butter and jelly, and it wouldn't be long until he was completely brainwashed.

"So how is everyone feeling today?" Dad questioned.

My sisters and I all echoed "goods" and "the same" just like yesterday. It was all our 9th day of official pregnancy, and I honestly didn't feel the slightest bit of difference, nor had Bella or Rosalie.

"Hmm alright then, tonight we are having a movie night requested by Emmet so make sure your all here by nine."

"Tonight Carlisle, really?" Great now he was looking at me funny again.

"Yes Alice any reason why that would be a problem?" I was going to warn them, but changed my mind instead I would let them all find out the hard way.

"No that's fine." Let's just say tonight it would be like all 3 of us PMSing at the same time only a 100x worse.

EDPOV

At nine on the dot we were all scattered around the living room; waiting for Alice and Emmett to finish arguing over the film.

I already knew Alice won as she had already looked ahead a minute ago; now that Bella was keeping a partial shield over all the babies she was taking full advantage on her restored power.

Alice grabbed Emmett by one of his ears, and lowered her voice to a threatening whisper, "We are watching Titanic end of story," before nearly pushing him through the opposite wall.

He looked shocked and slightly scared "Uh ok Alice sorry." Just as soon as she had seemed possessed she returned to her chirpy self. "That's ok Em, we can watch James bond after."

Jasper was shaking his head still reeling from the quick emotion change that had just taken place; muttering in his head about out of control pregnancy hormones.

I could just tell that it was only going to get worse from here on out.

Nessie was curled up asleep on the sofa with her wolf toy with a blanket tucked around her; while Christian was already asleep on Rose's seat with pillows surrounding him to prevent him from rolling off; where Emmett had laid him down earlier.

This earned him a kick to the balls when she begrudgingly stepped over him to take her place on the floor.

His facial expression changed from shock to recognition to pure agony in the space of a second; I have to emit that was harsh even from Rose.

She looked over an obviously fake apologetic look on her face "Sorry babe, I tripped." We all knew that was a downright lie as it was impossible of our kind to be clumsy, not even Bella had managed it.

Esme put on the DVD while praying in her head that we would survive the evening.

About halfway through the film we had avoided most disasters; expect for the one where Jasper had received a slap to the back of the head for not having his arm around Alice while the rest of us had ours around our respected partner.

"I need popcorn now!" Bella screamed in a tone that made it seem like an emergency. I hesitated for the slightest second before she twisted totally out of my arms, "Now Edward."

I flew into the kitchen at top speed, and stuck a bag of popcorn into the microwave, and set the timer.

The timer went off just as Emmett hurried into the room also at top speed, and collected about ten bags of chips from the pantry.

Apparently, Rosalie threatened to chop of my dick and post it on the internet if he wasn't back in 10 seconds.

We gave each other a sympathetic look, and wished each other luck before returning to our darling wives.

Rosalie had just finished counting to nine when Emmett plopped down, and offered her an opened bag. "Thanks Emmy bear, you can have a special reward later."

I handed Bella her popcorn, and settled back down for the rest of the film.

She rested her head on my chest, and stuffed a whole handful in her mouth.

"Edward what is this!" The venom in her voice made me want to run and hide.

"Popcorn Love, just like you wanted."

She softened and looked like she would start to cry. "I wanted buttered popcorn and this is kettle corn."

I heaved myself up again. "I'll fix it love."

"You better." The venom was back in her voice, and then she flicked her hand, and a whole bowl of popcorn was now stuck in my hair as well as scattered around the room.

I returned with Bella's popcorn, and I swear I was only gone a few minutes, but Emmett was now sitting alone in the corner facing the wall; I wasn't even going to ask.

I silently handed Bella her popcorn, and resumed my seat.

Luckily it was the part where the Di Caprio kid died; this sent all of the girls into hysterics, and they all now were seated in our laps promising to never be horrible again, and how lucky they were to have us; even Emmett was allowed out of the corner.

We had to watch another movie afterwards according to Alice, because she had promised Emmett, but we hadn't even made it halfway through before, Carlisle was kicked out, and screamed at for asking Alice how she was feeling.

During the night Emmett got enough kicks to his manhood that it would surprise me if it ever worked again, an while Jasper was taking a ride on the girl's emotional roller coaster he was wrestled, slapped, and sexually attacked by Alice in the middle of the floor.

In the end Esme took a risk, and offered to take them hunting to relieve us, and of course they were all as nice as pie to her.

The moral of that evening was never let Carlisle knock up our wives at the same time ever again.

**I know I skippped over the whole implant thing but I firgured you saw how it worked and i didnt want to bore everyone. Please review with ideas and to let me know what you think:D xx**


	10. The men and their bumps

**Ok Im really sorry about not updating for ages but I had mega writerblock and a whole load of excuses I wont bore you with.  
Anyways after a few PM's about not updating I felt bad so quickly wrote this. So please dont hate me just based on the last couple of chapters!**

**Thanks to Ali Shaw for the idea to this chapter**

JPOV

(3 weeks into the pregnancies)

All the girls are very pregnant now, and their hormones are raging; on a daily basis I felt like I was going to have a mental breakdown, that's if Alice didn't kill me first.

Considering how big they are getting, especially Rose, they had to buy all new clothes, however in the girl's minds all maternity clothes were "grandma clothes."  
Their hatered of maternity wear lead to them with mainly sweats; which left them extremely **. I shuddered as I remembered my loves rage from earlier when she overheard  
my telling Edward that I never thought I would see the day she wore sweats.

Obviously that hadn't ended well for me when she lunged at me, and pinned me down. I didn't want to cause any harm to our child so I was forced to "take it like a man"  
while she repeatedly slapped and punched me. I was then the one who had to comfort her, because she got upset for attacking me.

Ever thing was crazy at the moment.

So I was trying to stay out of the girl's warpath when Nessie walked over followed by Christian. It was somewhat relaxing to feel the relief of their childish emotions of mischief and happiness.  
Christain then tugged at my pant leg so that I would pick him up. I knew I shouldn't pick him up, because he need to get use to moving on his own power, but I feel for his puppy eyes, so I used  
one hand to pick him up, and place him on my shoulders.

Suddenly a wave of sadness, and a hint of jealousy hit me from close by; I glanced towards the feelings and saw Nessie who was sniffing away tears as she forced a smile.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Shaking her head, and forcing the smile even harder "Nothing."

She may be a better liar than her mum, but her emotions betrayed her. Instead she stood on tippy toes, and pressed her finger tips to the bottom of my cheek.  
I saw Nessie riding on my shoulder at various ages, and then it clicked she felt replaced. I crouched down to her level "You know you still the most special girl in the entire world, right?"

When she didn't smile, and just remained silent I knew this was an Edward job. "Common sweetie, you can ride along as well."

I Felt like an idiot, but at least I knew I would get a smile from her as I crouched onto all fours, "Ponies rides to transport the two of you then?"

Clambering with hands, and feet they sat side by side as I crawled towards the kitchen for Edward.

EPOV

Once again we were all situated in the leaving room waiting for Carlisle, honestly we had so many family meetings lately there was going to be a  
permanent body indent in this chair. All the girls were on the sofa complaining about how uncomfortable they were, and making sure they completely ignored us.

So instead Emmett, Jasper and I were piled onto a massive 6ft bean bag that none of the girls could now sit on without needing help to get up.

I must say it is hilarious and endearing to watch until they snap at you to help, and then they grab your arm so tight you think it will snap.

Clicking the door shut behind him Carlisle walked in carrying an oddly shaped bag, and a smile he rarely wore unless it involved trouble on our part.

Esme gladly stood from her no man's land where she had been entertaining Ness and Christian.

"Hello sweetheart." Bending to peck Esme on the lips, Carlisle waved hello to us with his free hand.

That's when Alice's vision hit.

I was walking around with a massive bump and sat next to Emmett who matched me expect he was balancing Christian on his bump which was slightly larger than mine.  
Standing behind us was all the girls laughing.

I finished seeing what Alice saw, and growled, I actually started growling! Grappling to tame the monster inside me, and took calming breaths while Carlisle explained.

Cpov

"I know that the girls have had... ummm ... difficulty dealing with the physical changes in pregnancy, and the guys have been less then helpful, so I  
brought home some bumps."

I carried on to explain the technical side of the synthetic bumps for men as I watched the guys smile drop while the girls looked at me admiringly.

"I think it's a fantastic idea," smiled Rose. Nodding in agreement Bella and Alice started to pull the various items from the bags smiling, and lchuckling while eyeing up their husbands.

Jasper and Edward looked like they were sucking on a lemon, and I had the feeling I was going to get the silent treatment from this, which is their  
usual childish method of punishing us.

Jumping to his feet Emmet happily volunteered to wear one as the girls padded him out,

"Come on sons it only a bit of fun, and it would make them feel better." I pleaded with my eyes, and it seemed to work, because at the end of the day  
they would do anything to make their wives happy.

Grumbling they stood patiently while their wives fitted them out as well, I must say it was the weirdest sight ever.

Proudly patting his bump Emmett cooed at it as if it was something more than a bit of material, looking slightly put off as Emmett was considering this a reward  
rather than punishment Rosestormed off in disgust.

After Alice had informed me Rose was having twins I had wanted to tell her, but she promised me their wouldn't be any complications; I went against my  
better judgment; I kept it to myself for the moment.

Finally the girls stepped away reveling 3 very pregnant looking men; with a curious look on her face Nessie looked at Bella, and innocently asked  
"Did Grandpa get daddy pregnant as well?"

This caused Edward and I to quickly jumped in, and disagreed while everyone else forced down their laughter.

Esme looked like she had had enough of this family activity, and motioned to me that she was putting Christian and Nessie to bed for the night.

This left all the guys plus Alice and Bella in the living room.

After an awkward silence Emmett decided now would be a good time to complain about his "cravings."

"God I'm so hungry I would kill for a banana spilt right now, Carlisle since you aren't with child would you be a dear a make me one."  
Was he joking??  
"Don't make me get hormonal on you, I WANT MY BANANA SPLIT."

Jasper and Edward were laughing while shaking their heads at my obvious confusion on what to do, however they quickly shut up when Alice grabbed her  
stomach, and her face twisted into a pained expression.

A small gasped escaped her lips. In an instance Jasper was at her side as she panted for the air she now needed.

Maneuvering past Emmett who was frozen still I knelt next to Jasper on the floor who was now supporting her.

"I'm fine just stretching." She tried to smile, but it was more a grimace of pain.

Pulling her closer to him, he held her tight while I examined her now swollen stomach.

Another frenzy of pain ripped through her as she gave into trying to cover it up, and instead turned to me and Jasper,  
"This is both your fault all your damn fault."

Choosing to ignore her crazed comment, I turned to my other children all of who were now gathered round watching.

"I think we have to deliver this baby now."

**Lol babies are now on the way, Please review and let me know what you think, ideas etc.  
I did have some names chossen but people have told me loads of great one so keep them coming and Im going to repick! Hopefully it'll help me come out from my writer block xx**


	11. Alice's surprise birth

**Finally I have updated:D Thanks for all the helpful names and power suggestions! Please keep the coming. Sorry that I took so long to right this:(**

The pain built from the slightest tingle in my lower abdomen before becoming a frenzy of fire and needles; it only intent, causing  
me as much pain as possible. I lost any ability to see the future as the pain ripped through me again.

I was seriously scared.

Jasper picked me up in his strong arms and tried to comfort me as I whimpered and sobbed. Edward and Bella rushed ahead  
to setup the "hospital room" while Nessie, Esme, Christian, Emmett and Rose waited in Esme's and Carlisle's bedroom.

Reassuringly Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my cheek as he continued prodding my stomach with the other hand while Jasper ran us up stairs.

CPOV

I hated to see any of my children upset but what made it worse was that I feared Alice was actually in mortal danger; the baby had become distressed,  
and had already broken down the inner lining of Alice's stomach trying to claw its way out.

Jasper carefully laid her on the table; crouching down he brushed hair from her eyes, and held her hand; all the while whispering to her.  
Their special connection was too complex for even me to understand. She would become even more distressed if Jasper had to leave her eyesight to  
cut her open to deliver the little girl we knew she was expecting; meaning that I would have to do it, and soon.

Shaking, and shivering her body began to rock the table with its violent shudders as she fell into shock. "Ok Edward hold her steady."  
"Bella bring Christian in." I tried to keep my voice calm as I gave the instructions. A hint of confusion crossed Bella's eyes as she hurried out.

Leaning over I tried to meet Alice's glazed over eyes pleading with her to trust me, but my beautiful daughter was totally out of it.  
Tossing and turning against Jasper and Edwards hold.

I bit down into the flesh that parted easily with my teeth, and felt a shudder bolt through her tiny body. Not stopping I carried on, and lifted the still  
baby out of her. Bella who had obviously caught onto my trail of thought lowered Christian towards Alice, caught off guard I watched in wonderment as  
Christian revealed the full extent of his power. Her wounds started to stitch back together, and her body stilled.

Edward hurried over as we laid the beautiful baby girl on the table; she had inky black hair in a wisp of curls styled like her dads.  
Long black eyelashes framed her elegant hazel eyes that had a soft golden colour mixed with it. Edward started compressing her chest  
as I slipped a breathing tube down her tiny throat. Devastated Jasper watched on gripping his unconscious wife's hand.

I felt my heart snap in two as we fought for her to take her first breath my mind playing through the effects her death would have while my heart didn't  
want to believe it.  
"She has got to breath; I can hear her mind she wants a chance to live." Edward was talking out loud as his hands kept a constant rhythm on her  
delicate chest. By now the rest of the family had come in horrified at the scene.

Pumping a steady amount of oxygen in her lungs, this was one patient I was going to lose; my granddaughter.  
"Her mind is starting to falter I can't hear her thoughts." Edward informed as he thought for his nieces life.  
Dry sobs were the only sound breaking the thump of my son's hands, and my squeezing air into her lungs.

Finally when I thought I would have to tear Edward of her, and call it she cried.

Gently, but quickly I removed the tube from her throat as everyone sighed, and smiled in obvious relief.

JPOV

I watched in wonderment as Christian pressed his finger to Alice's temple, her broken body began to heal. It suddenly dawned on me  
I was yet to see my daughter for the first time. My eye's searched the room for her, and my gaze finally fell onto the sight of Edward  
and Carlisle working over a tiny baby girl. Beauty shone from her lifeless features. My breathing hitched as I looked on.

"Christian...?"  
"His power heals the injured not bring people back to life." Bella said gently.

I don't know how long I watched motionless as they fought for my daughter life, I felt their emotions, and towards the end  
they both felt emotions of raw anger, hurt, and disappointment...Failure. I thought she was gone.  
Finally her cry broke the silence of the room, and everyone released the breath they had been holding.

Carlisle and Edward hurried round her checking her over, and taking vitals, but still I couldn't bring myself to walk over, and see her.

Eventually Carlisle walked over with her bundled up in blankets.  
"Congratulations son she is going to be just fine." Awkwardly I made a cradle with my arms, and Carlisle laid his granddaughter in my arms, without  
a sound the room emptied leaving us alone with Alice.

She was completely perfect, now every name Alice and I had thought of seemed inadequate to such beauty. Unaware of how close we were to losing her she  
already looked at me like she knew exactly who I was, bringing her to my face I kissed her tiny button nose. Not even the slightest bit of thirst etched in  
my throat pleased I cradled her to my chest.

"I'm going to be the best daddy to you possible; when you're scared I Will be right by your side.  
When some jerk of a boy breaks your heart I will gladly destroy him, not that you will be allowed to date until you're at least 55." I added  
"When you just need a cuddle, or reassurance I'll be there for you." An overwhelming love filled my heart as I watched her tiny movements.

Alice hands twitched in my own, and slowly her eyelids drew back. Showing the eyes I loved. She moved to sit up, using one hand I pushed her back down.  
"Just stay still sweetie; how do you feel?" She blinked as she rolled on her side facing me. "Fine...." Her sentence was cut off by a scream as she saw our baby girl.  
"OMG she is so cute just like her daddy!" Trust Alice's reply to come out so happy and bubbly.

Laying our baby next to her I watched as Alice gently stroked her hair, and cooed to her.

The door flew open as Rose skipped in followed by the rest of the family. I must say I was slightly ticked off at her interrupting our moment.  
With Alice's permission Rose picked up are still nameless child, Esme and Bella immediately came over to coo at the most gorgeous child ever.  
Carlisle sat on the side of Alice bed, and kissed her forehead; smiling Alice crawled onto his lap and cuddled into his chest.  
No matter if she was 100, or 2000 years old she would always be a daddy's girl.

After what felt like two life times we were finally alone again; we were sitting in the nursery as our daughter lay between us happily dozing in the late afternoon.  
We had been lazily chucking around names, but nothing seemed right.

"I know!" Alice squealed "let's call her…"

**What do they call her? I don't even know I hav loads of awesome names and Im still deciding. Hehee if I reach 200 reviews I promise to update in the next seven days :D  
lol that was a evil thing for me to say. Thanks for stay with the story and my beta obesesive reader who emails back quick when I just randomly dump a chapter on her xx**


	12. Baseball, Bella and Babies

**Ok sooo I totally failed at updating in 7 days, me and my computer had "issues". I sorrrryyyy in advance for the shortness and quality of this chapter:(  
Proabably my worse... **

JPOV

After what felt like two life times we were finally alone again; we were sitting in the nursery as our daughter lay between us happily dozing in the

late afternoon.

We had been lazily chucking around names, but nothing seemed right.

"I know!" Alice squealed "let's call her Amara"

"Darling, it's a beautiful name."

"You know Amara means eternal beauty it is a fitting name, because thats what she will

be; beautiful forever."

"Just like you my gorgeous wife." She smiled as are lips gently touched

her eyes gleamed as she wrapped her finger in my hair, and deepened the kiss.

APOV

Overheard the sun beat down penetrating through the constant clouds that hovered over forks; causing sparkles showers like rainbows of all our

skin. Carlisle thought after recent dramatics we should have a family day out, so Emmett being Emmett decided the baseball field would be a good idea. Although

for obvious reasons we wouldn't be playing baseball.

Rose and Bella were spread over a picnic rug; flicking through catalogues of baby clothes. It was nice to finally see my shopping influence rubbing off on

Bella. Esme was also sitting with them giving her input. The guys on the other hand were in the middle of the field playing with the

children. Nessie now looked about 6, Christian had suddenly shoot up, and could easily pass for 3, and my beautiful daughter Amara who was exactly 2 weeks

old today looked about 9/12 months old.

She giggled away happily on Jaspers shoulders watching Nessie and Christian tackle Carlisle from behind.

Rushing over Emmett sat on top of him, and encouraged Ness and Christian to poke and prod him; he tried to act annoyed be we could all see he was

enjoying his family time.

Edward came over, and picked Nessie up, and swung her round 'till she giggled so much she could barely breath.

My job for the day was being the family photographer; I was planning on making a scrapbook for Carlisle and Esme for their upcoming anniversary.

Casually flicking through the pictures on the 20 mp camera I had received last Christmas; I had to smile at all the sweet moments I had captured.

Carlisle was lying in a heap of mud and leaves; while Nessie and Christian were sprawled over the top. He was turning to face them adoration masked

his features while they grinned back. Amara happily smiled toothlessly pulling on Jazz's hair; while he looked up trying to see her.

I noticed both Emmett and Edward while slightly restless, and kept glances at their wives. They were so totally in love not to mention whipped.

BPOV

Nessie face was so full of happiness as she played with her daddy. I shifted around a bit more trying to get comfy, but each move made my stomach turn,

and pain rush through my useless veins. Longing to go home I looked at the faces of my family, and just wished to be

back at the house, but couldn't bring myself to spoil their fun. I held back a groan of pain as I moved again, and turned away when I felt Jasper's

eyes on me.

Esme and Rose were busy debating on the appropriate size of clothing a new born hybrid would need, and luckily didn't notice anything unusual.  
When Jasper started to walk over I focused on making my emotions happy and carefree, kissing Amara on the forehead before handing her to Alice he  
continued to walk towards me. I hoped he wouldn't make a big deal.

Sitting next to me he slipped an arm over my shoulder concern clouding his eyes.

"Bella, I can feel the pain you're in maybe we should take you home?" I would forever love Jasper he was the best big brother ever; well joint with

Emmett. "I don't want to spoil their day." I hushed as Edward noticing our vampire whispered conversation came over.

"No arguing we are going home if it makes you feel any better the rest of us will stay." He smiled.

Knowing a lost battle when I saw one I nodded as Jasper explained the situation to Edward.

"Darling you should of said something earlier." Edward lightly scolded while picking me up in his arms by now the sort of scene I had been hoping to avoid had

happened as the rest of the family ran in.

Carlisle said he was coming back as well when Edward started to make his way to the car this was followed by everyone else wanting to return early. After

Much persuasion, and insisting on my part we finally agreed the Edward, Christian, Carlisle and Alice would come back while everyone remained and enjoyed themselves.

EDPOV

I held Bella in the backseat of Emmett's jeep while she cringed into my side, Carlisle eyes met mine in the mirror.

_Edward_ _I don't want to panic her, but I think we will have to operate at home and deliver the baby; though I must say it's rather different from what happened to Esme and Alice._

I nodded to show I had heard. I had noticed as well with my sister and my mom it was an emergencies whereas this one was much more controlled.

"Darling, how do you feel?"

"Like **, how do you expect me to feel?" She said through gritted teeth while squeezing my hand tight. I sighed in relief when Carlisle severed the  
jeep right in front of the door, and I scooped Bella up. Feeling slightly like routine I ran her up stairs with Carlisle while Alice and Christian waited downstairs.

"Love, Carlisle thinks we will have to deliver the baby, ok?" I waited for a reply, but she just groaned as Carlisle went to her head, and smoothed the  
hair from her eyes while I prepped myself for what I was going to do.

"I'm going to bite in now." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

**A bit of a cliffy :O pleaseee review with ideas this time for bella babys name (boy) and power also ALices babies power is reveled in the upcoming chapters.  
Hopefully I will have a update in the next 1 - 2 weeks.  
Thanks to I -luv-Jazz-Hale for the name ;)**


	13. It was like it had always been this way

I know it been so long since I updated and Im so sorry, thanks to Obesesive Reader, GAjujubee and EricaJaney for suggesting the powers and names.

The skin parted like tissue beneath my teeth, and look to Bella and she was

lying with her eyes closed gripping his hands tight enough for veins to being

popping boldly out on his muscular arms. He motioned at me to continue.

I felt excitement start to bubble up with my unease knowing I would meet my

son soon; I accurately sliced open the womb, and lifted out the squirming,

crying bundle, and felt my dead heart beat again.

He was absolutely gorgeous a wave of thick copper hair was already present his

eyes were an intense bold green. I cradled him closer to my chest, and his

crying stopped instantly. He looked up, and smiled a gummy crooked grin. As I

went to kiss his forward he was whipped out of my hand to be replaced by

Christian.

I held my little brother close to me, but allowed him to stretch his finger

tips down to touch Bella. I watched memorized as the skin knitted itself back

together, and with that the signs of pain disappeared from her sweet face. She

had never lost "consciousness" which is how we describe the emotionally

strain on a vampire to cause them to black out, so she was wide awake looking

around for her son.

Passing Carlisle his son he sat down next to my darling wife, and tried to

keep her calm while I helped Alice clean all of the" goo" as Nessie called

it off of him; though as soon as I took over Alice skipped out of the room

only to return a minute later with a deep blue onesy on it saying Cullen 07

"bite me."

She had ordered many items of clothing like this for our recent coven members.

I must say he looked adorable. Cradling him I brought it over to Bella, and

couldn't help smile stupidly as she rocked, and sang to him. We were alone

as Carlisle had gone to alert the rest of the family of the good news.

"So are we still going to call him Keon??" I didn't wait for a reply,

and instead put on a mushy baby voice I once swore I would never do.

"Hey little man, do you like Keon?" he gurgled, and started bouncing up

and down. It still amazed me how developed the babies were.

"I think he likes it" Bella smirked "Keon Anthony Cullen, perfect"

Carlisle re-entered the room followed by the rest of the family.

"God is Gracious, did you know that's what Keon means?" Jasper smiled as

he bent down to hug Bella.

Nessie crawled onto my lap, and burrowed her head into the crook of my neck.

"Want to hold your baby bother sweetheart." Grinning she started nodding

her head.

Bella passed him to Nessie, and I showed her how to hold him; she picked up

his little hands, and carefully inspected them as she trailed her fingers over

his soft skin.

Delicately she planted a kiss on his hand.

"He smells good enough to eat daddy." She exclaimed while giving a sneaky

grin.

We all paused for a split second before noticing Nessie wasn't going to eat

him, and was only joking.

Emmett's booming laugh broke the silence.

"The kids got spunk," this was shortly followed by a sharp slap to the

back of the head by Rosalie.

Bella started shuffling around, "Can I get out of this bed now? I feel

fine," she grumbled.

Raising my eyebrows at Carlisle I saw him nod, "I don't see any reason why

not, seeing as it's impossible for you have an illness or complications."

Picking Christian up he held him on his hip, "but nothing to strenuous,"

he smirked, "Doctors orders."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh honey we are so pleased for you," Mom hushed as she sat on the edge of

Bella's bed, and smoothed her hair.

"OH MY CARLISLE!" Emmett gasped deliberately trying to sound like an

idiot, "I forgot the game was on!!" stamping down the stairs he left us

slightly stunned as the rest of us started to shuffle out the room.

Holding Keon to me in one hand; I offered Bella my hand and helped her out of

bed. She ran her fingers through his thick her as he reached for her. Gently

taking him from my arms; I kissed his head still astounded by are second

beautiful miracle. Turning around I found Nessie looking sorry for herself in

the corner.

"Come here Sweetie," I said pulling her into my arms I burrowed my head

into her sweet smelling curls.

"You know I love you, Nessie?"

"Uh huh daddy, I love you too."

We came downstairs to find Emmett whooping, and jumping around in front of the

60 inch, Rosalie was watching looking like she would rip him apart if he made

such a sound again. Carlisle sat with the sleeves rolled up on his new shirt

– Alice kept giving him death glares for that. With one of his arms draped round Esme

who was tickling Christian while curled up in Carlisle's lap.

It was all a bit surreal a couple of hours ago Bella had been pregnant, and

now she and our child were perfectly fine as if it had always been this way.

Lying Bella on my side I held Keon between us. Everyone was so relaxed, it

certainly made a change!

Amara was standing on Jaspers leg with Alice's help trying to grab the hat

she had placed so carefully on top of it. We all burst out laughing as she

collapsed defeated on his chest; her little arms just not long enough. Riled

by our laughter she grasped the collar of Jaspers shirt; standing with a new

determination. Her stunning eyes just pierced the hat as if longing it to

move.

With a slight jerk the hat hovered in the air before levitating on top of her

head. Stunned we stared in awe as she landed with a plop on jaspers lap, and

started clapping to herself.

"She has the power of telekinesis," gasped Esme

Now nearly all the babies are born, do you think any wolfs should imprint or should i leave them out of the story.??? Please vote on my poll and review. Xx

If it wasn't for all you lovely reviews I probably wouldn't of updated for about another year!! Lol :P


	14. Hunting

Okay late chapter but I have loads of GCSE revision:( I have bology tomorrow and I dont know anything, no joke!

Edward POV

Several days after the birth of Keon, and we were all still shocked by Amara's power. Alice and Jasper were desperately trying to tame this power,  
and control all the mischief she was causing; just the other day she had pulled an umbrella out from the stand just as Carlisle walked past.

It was an amusing sight to see a 400 year old vampire flying to the floor to promptly have the plate of baby food his wife was carrying dumped on his  
head. Although he had taken this in his good nature, and laughed it off; it would be dangerous to take her around humans as well as Rosalie who was now so round  
she couldn't even see her feet let alone an umbrella on the floor!

"Okay, this isn't working," Carlisle announced as he pulled me and Emmett apart. "Nobody has had a proper hunt in over 3 weeks, so to save myself from having  
to break up one more fight, because your grouchy from a lack of blood we are going to go out in hunting parties."  
I didn't start it," I snarled as Emmett winked at me from behind Jasper arms. Before I could lunge at that jeering face Carlisle grabbed my shoulder, and  
pressed me to the floor as I struggled to fight free. My conscious knew I was being unreasonable, but my lack of blood had made me short tempered, and  
Emmett knew his thoughts would provoke a reaction.

"Son calm yourself," Emmett just as short tempered as me jeered at me to fight him.  
"Emmett, stop it unless you don't won't to be able to sit down for the next week." Ha that shut him up. being the compassionate man he was Carlisle was very lineate with us, but  
when we deliberately tried to injury others it normally resulted in a spanking.

He always hugged, and comforted us after, and only did it to us to teach us to be better people, but man did it hurt.

"I don't know what he said to provoke you, and frankly I don't care; now when I let you up you are going to shake hands, and forgot about it, okay?"  
Once Carlisle released me I sprung to my feet, and begrudgingly shook Emmet'shand.

"Well done sons. Now as I was saying everyone needs to hunt and it would be a good opportunity to teach our little ones the skill. You shall all go out  
expect me, Rosalie, and Emmett."  
Amara happily clapped her hands in Jaspers arms, and Nessie carefully took Keons hand excited to be part of his teachings.

"Dad I'm pregnant that's all. You, Emmet, and I still need to hunt," Rosalie reasoned. He ran his hand through his hair, and went to stand behind her.  
"I understand that honey, but honestly the baby could come any day now" she swatted his caring hands away.  
"Well the way I'm feeling it could be awhile, anyway it should be Christian's dad teaching him how to hunt.

I don't want him to miss that experience, because of me.

None of them were really old enough to start a proper hunt, and take down the animal by themselves, but they could at least try drinking from them however  
Christian being the oldest would gain them most from this trip.

Carlisle POV

Eventually I had agreed to let Rose hunt, but only if she and Emmet stayed with myself, Esme and Christian; though this also slowed us down since she could no  
longer run as fast as us.  
"Darling, do you want to stop," Emmett asked her as he pushed the hair from her eyes such a small movement contained so much love.

She nodded her head in defeat as Emmett helped her rest against the tree trunk; I assessed her quickly, but once again she pushed me firmly away in  
the direction of Christians excited cry. Smiling gently I followed the war cries that echoed off each of the weathered trees; I rounded the corner just as a heard the deer scatter away from his sounds.

His face dropped as he watched them from his place high up in a tree, "Son you would probably be more successful if you didn't make war cries every time you see your food," I teased.

Arching his back he sprang away from the tree landing neatly on my back, even though his attack had caught me by surprise I could have easily thrown him off,  
but instead I decided to let him have his fun. After he wrestled me to the ground he crossed his arm smirking with his adorable peachy lips, "I would have eaten you by now daddy."

"Mmm your daddy is pretty yummy," Esme sang as she came, and stood over me as well not understanding the double meaning of her words, Christian just  
laughed along with us.

"As much as I love you both I don't support your cannibalistic lifestyle, so I am going to go catch something like a mountain lion or elk," I slyly said slinking of out of sight.

"No daddy I don't want to eat you! Teach me! Teach me," He shouted running after me closely followed by Esme's delicate steps.

I turned round, and grabbed him before he call crash into my leg, "You mean you have changed your mind, and don't want a vampire for lunch?" I asked raising I eyebrow at his flushed smiling face.

Nodding eagerly he turned to Esme, "and mommy changed her mind as well."

"Okay then I guess I could show you the best hunting sport," I replied as if it was a huge secret.

"Darling Emmett called; he said, 'Rose is fine, and they caught some deer', but I would still rather stay with them; shall I meet you back at the house?"  
She asked, but before I could reply she pecked Christian and mine's lips before taking off in the other direction.

"Let's turn you into a champion hunter then," I smiled still gazing in the direction my gorgeous wife had just run off in. He closed his eyes as I instructed him, and gave  
his senses over, and quickly indentified three deer feeding nearby; the inner voice thirsty for blood quickly took hold, and I ran after him as he followed the scent.

Without needing anymore teaching he lunged, and the smallest one as I quickly, and humanly took down the other two before they could escape.

Turning back round I had disposed of my two before he had even landed on the young doe, I held back ready to jump in if needed as I told him the kindest way to snap  
the neck as the doe kicked out again.

He sat back on his hunches panting as he looked at his kill before beaming up at me, "Excellently done son. Now what do you do?"  
Studying my face, he thought for a moment before he gasped in realization.  
"Thank you for sacrificing you life may you sprit pass on happily to the other side."

Smiling my approval I nodded at him to start to drink before returning to my own kill. We drank in silence, but I had to stop myself from laughing out loud as he  
looked like he was some poorly dressed tick-or-treater covered from her to toe in red blood.

I stood up to show him a better way to drink and stay clean when suddenly

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick_

blared from my phone. Alice had obviously attacked my phone ringtone again.

Sighing I looked at the caller ID, it was Emmett.

The poll suggest that either Leah imprints or no one imprints, I'll leave it up a bit longer. Vote and Review xx


	15. HELP! :

okayyy, this is really hard to do as i love writing my story and reading all you lovely reviews, but I will probably discontinue this story unless I can find a co- author:( Basically with exams and social stuff I don't have time to write.  
HOWEVER if you would like to co write i.e. you write a chapter I will read through it change things slightly before sending it to my beta. I will credit you for the chapter you write at the beginning and in the same way you can pre read any chapter I do and alter things.

If you are interested PM a sample for how you think the next chapter will go and then i will decide.  
Although if you think having someone co - write will ruin the story due to different styles tell me and I will do ONE more chapter which will be an epilogue.

So the choice is in your hand I will decide in one week due to the feedback I received.

Whatever happens I love all the reviews I have got and thank you so much for alerts, sub, voting on polls as this was my first semi successful fic!


	16. Danger in the woods!

**Okay sooo its been months and I honestly had quit this story but all the nice reviews/PMs made me want to continue but only if everyone wants that.? I totally understand if its been to long :)  
Anway thought I would post this written ages ago by the awesome EricaJaney when I didnt have time to write. Also sorry if I didnt reply to PMs i read them from my phone as my computer has been broken basically from summer intill yesterday.  
A little reminder of whats happened Edward and Bella had Keon and Carlisle and Esme had Christian and Amara for Jasper and Alice ! Also they have just gone hunting as everything had been so crazy with the babies they needed to hunt :)**

Carlisle POV

"Emmett, son, what's wrong?" I asked my worry for Rosalie clearly laced in my voice.  
My fears were realized when he replied, his voice full of fear "It's Rose, I don't know what's wrong with her. I turned around for five seconds and when I turned back... she was crying. She's in pain Carlisle and I don't know what to do!"  
"Emmett, for god's sake put the flipping phone down!" I heard Rosalie scream in anger, the worry evident in her voice too.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can" I promised and hung up, turning back to Christian.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking up from the young doe he was still feeding from.  
"Christian, we need to get back to Rose quickly" I told him, picking him up and starting to run.  
"But isn't mommy there?" He asked, pushing his hair away from his eyes.  
I continued running, the cold forest air whipping past me quickly. I ran towards the sound of Rosalie's cry, emerging into the clearing and saw her lent against a tree; her eyes clenched shut.  
Suddenly a fierce growl to the side of me had me instinctively lowered into a crouch.  
A giant silver wolf mimicked my actions, baring his teeth and snarling at my wife. Keeping my gaze on the angered Quileute I called back sharply to Emmett.  
"Take Rose back to the house; try to calm her down and take Christian too please.  
Esme and I will solve this problem."  
Christian climbed onto Emmett's back as he scooped Rosalie up disappearing into the trees.

Without fear I ran to Esme's side and took her hand, ready to push her out of the way if things got violent.  
The wolf looked in the direction Emmett had run off in before snarling at us again.  
"We have a solid treaty" I reminded him.  
The wolf growled louder and got ready to pounce narrowing my eyes at him I pulled Esme behind me, reading to defend ourselves if it came to it. The wolf's black eyes were fixed on us, crazed and determined to see us suffer. We waited for him, anticipating his launch.  
A rustling in the bushes broke the heated tension as Jacob stepped out putting himself between us.  
"Paul, relax. Go home and talk this over with her" Jacob urged him but ended tackling him in human form as he attempted to leap the distance between us in a strategoric attack; that would of resulted in the ending of the treaty. The unforgiving eyes glared once more before running off in the direction of La push.  
Sighing Jacob turned to us, an apologetic grin on his face,  
"Sorry about him Paul and Rachel had an argument" He shook his head "Paul got pretty annoyed and well... yeah, I guess he thought you broke the treaty in some way and was looking to start a fight as it is."  
"We didn't break the treaty" I reminded him "We told you about the children."  
"I know, Paul thought it was a bad idea from the start" Jacob shuffled on his feet "Sam wants to meet them soon... if that's ok."  
"It's perfectly fine" I smiled at him.

EMPOV

I carried Rosalie through the forest quickly; Christian was still clinging to my back. Rose's eyes were tightly closed as she clung to my shirt.  
"Emmett stop" She gasped.  
"Rose we need to-"  
She cut me off, opening her eyes to revel charcoal orbs "Emmett. Stop. Now"  
I slowed down then stopped, putting Rosalie on the ground. She sighed the crease that had formed between her eyes disappearing.  
"Rose, what happened?" I knelt beside her, taking her hand in my own.  
"That stupid silver dog tried to kill me" She leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder "Either me or..."  
"The babies" I finished, looking down at her rounded stomach.

Our daughters were due any day now and Rosalie was worried. She was scared something would go wrong and to tell the truth so was I but I'd never let Rose know that, I needed to be strong for her.  
I picked her up again and we ran back to the house.  
The others, apart from Carlisle and Esme, were already there gathered in the living room. Amara and Renesmee were sitting on a sofa together, a big bag of onion rings between them.

Amara looked at her father before squealing "Here daddy"  
Jasper walked over and kneeled in front of her, smiling at her putting her face near his she breathed out heavily. Letting the scent of onions blow over his face.  
He chuckled before picking his daughter up and swinging her around. Amara giggled with delight as Alice laughed at the pair.  
Keon was sitting between Bella and Edward, playing with Edward's fingers.  
I had let Rosalie walk into the room and we sat on another sofa together. She closed her eyes and leaned against me. Her breathing was heavy, I knew she had fallen into a half conscious vampire sleep  
"What's wrong with Rose?" Edward asked, looking up from his son.  
I let my thoughts run over what Rosalie had told me and he gasped.

"She's probably exhausted from today evebts, her thoughts are chaotic" He said turning back to his son.  
"What's she thinking about?" I asked.  
"You, the babies, the birth and the wolves."  
Carlisle and Esme walked through the door then and Christian ran over to them, hugging his mom tightly.  
We settled on the sofas and started to watch the television when Rosalie's eyes flew open.  
"Rose" I moved her hair out of her face "How are you feeling?"  
She clutched my hand suddenly. Her eyes filled with pain as she cried out.  
Carlisle came over and examined her "We need to deliver the children now; they are becoming distressed just like Amara did, but this time we may not be so lucky."

**Let me know what you think of her awesome chapter and I will post the other half tomorrow :D  
Hope your all good btw !  
**


	17. Touch and go

**WOW, what a great response since its been months :)**  
**This is the second half of EricaJaneys chapter :D  
Im gonna work on the next chapter tonight.**  
**Also I love how concerned everyone was the both of Roses twins survived so I apologize in advance for this... :'(**

ESPOV

We were waiting, no one dared to move a muscle.  
Christian was beside me, looking out of the window.  
Turning to me he asked a question which nearly broke my own heart "Mamma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, darling" I kissed his forehead and forced a smile.  
"We're all just a bit worried about Rose and the babies."  
"Worried is an understatement" Renesmee commented, tickling her brother in an effort to lighten the mood. It was times like this when you realised how mature she had become.  
Keon laughed loudly, hugging her back tightly.  
Christian wanting to make an effort to toddled over to Alice and smiled at Amara, giggling she tapped his nose gently, laughing as he tickled her tummy.  
Alice looked up and smiled "Children."  
"Yeah, children" I agreed.  
Suddenly there was a cry from upstairs.  
It was an angelic cry from a baby.  
"A girl" I heard Emmett breathe.

Holding a breath I listened but no second cry followed.

EMPOV.

Two little girls.  
The two tiny babies helped to make up the three most beautiful and important girls in my life. Rosalie was cradling one of the girls against her while I held the other.

It had been heart wrenching when the little girl that was now safely tucked into my arms had come out still and quiet, I really thought we had lost her.  
Luckily Carlisle had delivered a sharp tap between the shoulder blades that had made me nearly rip into him as my natural protective instinct took over but it had worked and after that she had choked out her first cry.

"We need names" Rosalie told me softly, looking down at the little blonde angel in her arms.  
"Yeah, we do" I smiled at the little blonde girl who was gurgling at me.  
"They're adorable"  
"They are" She agreed, smiling at me again with patience "Names?"  
"They're both beautiful" I smiled, thinking of names for our gorgeous daughters.  
"This little one is smiling."  
Rosalie looked over and beamed at our daughter "You know, Morgan means great brightness."  
"Morgan" I looked down at my little girl "Is your name Morgan?"  
Clenching her tiny fist around my finger as she continued to gurgle away.  
"I think she likes that" Rose laughed  
"Our other daughter needs a name now, something that sounds good with Morgan but still suits her perfectly."  
"How about Madison?" I suggested as suddenly as the name sprung to mind.  
"Madison" Rosalie tested the name out, staring at the little girl.  
"Madison means goddess of beauty, perfect."  
"Morgan and Madison" I moved closer to Rose and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.  
"Shall we go introduce them?" She asked.  
Entering the sitting room, I was still holding Madison, her and Morgan both had second names now. "Guys" I called, drawing attention to Rosalie and the little girls wrapped in pink blankets.  
"We'd like you to meet Madison Paige Cullen and Morgan Faith Cullen."

*Later in the day*

Rose was gazing at the two cots our daughter's were sleeping in, tired out by the pass the parcel game my family had played so they could all hold each girl.  
Walking behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her to me.  
"How did I get so lucky?" She asked, leaning back against me.  
"I know" I smiled as Morgan reached to the air in her sleep.  
"Not just them" She whispered as she turned to kiss me, her arms lopping around my neck and locking us together.

"I hate to interrupt, I really do but I should warn you that I can only faintly hear Madison's thoughts" Edward announced as he walked over hesitantly.  
"Morgan's are clear but Madison's are not... It's so strange"  
"What's wrong?" Rosalie demanded "What's wrong with my baby?"  
"It's ok, Rose" I tried to calm her as Jasper entered the room.  
"I get the same reaction too" he sighed" I can only very faintly feel her emotions"

Before we could react to this news the door opened again and I braced myself for the next blow. Skipping into the room and totally ignoring everyone else in there Alice picked up Madison and cooed to her.  
"There's nothing wrong with you now is there? Our family are prone to over-reacting. They just don't understand your power."

"Power?" We all exclaimed as the now awake Madison giggled.  
"She has the ability to enhance and weaken another vampire's power, Morgan is also talented."  
Alice shifted Madison onto her shoulder and continued.  
"Morgan has the power to put a vampire or human into a state of unconsciousness, it's really quite amazing; I saw it in a vision."

"Wow" I muttered, taking my daughter back from Alice.  
The others quickly dived into a excited talk about our babies' powers and not wanting to become to overwhelmed we stepped out of the room as Carlisle and Esme entered, knowing the serious and complicated conversation he would bring on the topic.

"We have pretty powerful children" I commented to break the silence.  
"Aro will defiantly want our family now" Rosalie croaked as she hugged Madison to her chest.  
"Well if he comes here he will lose more than he gains. I will kill every single one of them before they lay a hand on either of our daughters."  
I smiled at Rosalie's protectiveness over them and sat Morgan up so she could see her sister.  
They smiled and gurgled at each other probably talking baby, I ask Rose if there is a translator for that? She laughed and kissed our daughter's foreheads. My world was so perfect now and nothing could ever ruin it.

**HAHA , did my first AN make you think it would turn out bad ;) ...?  
Review..? and love for reading this STILL AFTER SO LONG !  
Your proper awesome :) **


End file.
